Electrical connection terminals for receiving and electrically contacting an electrical conductor are generally known from practice. Electrical connection terminals of this kind generally have a metal part, which comprises a holding portion and a contact portion, and a spring clamp which is fastened to the metal part and comprises an angled fastening portion. For fastening the spring clamp to the metal part, a stamped latching lug is often arranged on the holding portion and a receiving opening is often arranged in the fastening portion, in which opening the latching lug engages.
Stamped latching lugs generally only have a small height and therefore have the disadvantage that the fastening of the clamping spring on the metal part is sensitive to tolerances. In addition, additional bending processes are required in producing the spring clamp owing to the fastening portion being angular.